RWBY: The King of Swords
by StormOfCreation
Summary: Jaune Arc was born weak, so weak his hunter parents didn't bother to even think of training him out of fear he would get hurt, but his grandfather saw how determined Jaune was and trained him himself, now Jaune is going to Beacon with six years of training under his belt and an awakened Aura, and that's not mentioning his amazing Semblance
1. Chapter 1 (06-04 07:54:06)

RWBY King of Swords

Jaune Arc, son of Jasper and Amber Arc, and grandson of the war hero Julius Arc. For as long as he could remember, Jaune dreamed of becoming a Hunter, inspired by his family, with his grandfather being a war hero, his parents being hunters, and his older sisters being either huntresses or huntresses-in-training.

There was one problem though, Jaune was born prematurely which caused him to be a bit frail and to easily get diseases in his early childhood. Because of that his parents never bothered to awaken his aura or train him, because they didn't want him to get hurt or killed.

Julius on the other hand saw that Jaune was full of determination to become a Hunter, and knew his parents' disapproval wouldn't stop him.

"Jaune, come with me, I went to talk to you." Said Julius.

Jaune looked at his grandfather, the man he looked up to the most, and nodded before following.

"You wish to become a Hunter correct?" Asked Julius.

"More than anything." Said Jaune without a moment of hesitation.

Julius smirked. "Come over here then."

Jaune walked up to Julius and Julius put his hand atop Jaune's head.

 _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee…"_

Julius Arc was covered in a pale yellow aura. Soon a bright white light covered Jaune as his aura awakened. Julius smirked once the process was over. "I'm impressed kiddo, you have a lot of aura, definitely way more than average." Said Julius.

Jaune was staring as his hands as the glow slowly went away.

"Anyways, now that I've awakened your aura, I'm gonna train you, now we'll have to sneak out since I'm doing this without your parents' permission." Said Julius.

Jaune grinned widely and nodded.

 ** _*6 years later*_**

Jaune stood alongside his parents and sisters in the front of a group of people. Every single one of them wore black. A lot were crying, Jaune wanted to cry, but knew his grandfather wouldn't want his family to be crying for him, he'd much rather have them smiling at the memories of him. They watched as they lowered the casket of Julius Arc into the ground. Once the casket was fully lowered everyone started to disperse. Jaune and his family went home and Jaune instantly went to his room.

On his bed Jaune saw his grandfather's sword, Crocea Mors, and a letter. Jaune picked up the letter and read it.

 _"Hey there kiddo, if you're reading this then I've probably kicked the bucket, anyways, I pulled some strings with an old friend of mine to get you into Beacon, also I want to entrust Crocea Mors to you, most people don't have an appreciation for the classics, what with everything also being a gun now, and I don't want my partner to sit on a shelf or in the attic collecting dust. Anyways, I want you to know I'm proud of you Jaune, I always expected great things of you, but when I was training you, you far surprised my expectations, you learned basic sword fighting, the thirteen Arc sword techniques, heck you even made a fourteenth, and you learned aura manipulation faster than your father or any of your sisters did, I know you'll make your dream come true and you'll be one of the best Hunters in Remnant. Don't forget to train, always protect those who can't protect themselves, and always know, You're the best grandson a man can ask for and I'll always watch over you -Julius Arc_ _P.S. - Make sure to find an amazing woman and get me and your grandmother great grandchildren!"_

Jaune read over the letter again and again, his smiled as the tears started to leak from his eyes, he quickly set the letter aside so he didn't get tears on it, he then sat on his bed with Crocea Mors on his lap as he held the sheath so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I promise gramps, I'll make you proud." Said Jaune, barely managing to keep his voice stable with the crying.

 ** _((A/N: Well, I think that was a good chapter, since this is only my second story and I'm tackling this story without my friends co-writing with me, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I know I haven't updated "The Few Reborn From The Stars" but that's because me and my co-writers have all hit writer's block at the same spot and are trying to figure out what to do, anyways, I wish you a good day))_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_((A/N Hey, before I begin, I'd like to thank you all for your support this story, and I have a few things I'd like to mention, first is I'd like to apologize for the pacing in this chapter, I'm terrible at pacing, and the second thing is I've not decided which ship I want to sail in this fanfic, I am a massive Arkos fan, but I also like to read other Jaune ships, so for anyome wondering what ship it will be, I don't know yet, and finally I'm gonna try and make this a weekly updated story but I won't guarantee anything since life happens, anyways, lets get onto the story))_**

 ** _((P.S.: I went back and edited it a bit at the recommendation of some reviews, giving me some helpful tips, and I thank you very much, I like this version of chapter 2 much more than the previous one))_**

RWBY: The King of Swords

Jaune looked at his home, it was the middle of a the night, he had a bag slung over his shoulder and was wearing his combat gear.

"Goodbye." Said Jaune, trying to keep from feeling emotional, or at least keep it out of his voice.

Jaune then started walking away, heading towards Vale. It shouldn't have been that long a walk, he and Julius often ran to Vale and back for training.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Said a familiar voice.

Jaune turned and faced one of his sisters, Coral. Coral was only a year younger than Jaune, but acted like she was the elder sibling.

"To Beacon." Said Jaune, his voice fuull of determination.

Coral nodded and her face softened.

"Have a safe trip big bro." Said Coral with a caring smile.

Coral then ran to Jaune and hugged him. Jaune hugged Coral back.

"Thank you sis." Said Jaune, relieved Coral wasn't gon a try and talk him out of it.

"Don't thank me, I still have to tell mom and dad, now get your butt out of here before I tell them." Said Coral in a tone that made it hard to tell if ahe was joming or serious.

Jaune smiled and ran off down the road.

 ** _*A few days later*_**

Jaune boarded the bullhead heading for Beacon, he was a nervous wreck. Not because of the initiation, but because his grandfather always told him Arcs seemed to be cursed with motion sickness, that and he's never ridden in a bullhead before.

His stomach lurched the moment they took off. He started taking deep breaths and focusing his aura in his gut, like his grandfather told him to, he said it lessened motion sickness. After a bit Jaune realized the aura trick was doing nothing as he ran down the bullhead trying to find a trash can. He didn't make it and ended up throwing up on the boots of a girl with blonde hair and...did her eyes just turn red? Jaune didn't stick around to find out as he felt another round coming up and continued running.

After an unknown amount of vomiting, the bullhead landed and everyone started getting off. Jaune was one of the first off but waited by some grass for the motion sickness to end. He soon heard an explosion and quickly stood up and drew Crocea Mors. He looked around before he noticed a girl in white walking away from a girl wearing a gothic dress with a red hood.

"Welcome to Beacon." Said the girl sadly as she lied back.

Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and started walking over to help. Gramps and Dad always told Jaune to help a woman in need, and Mom always told Jaune a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet. As Jaune walked over he suddenly realized what all those fathers meant by Arc men stealing women's hearts, although Jaune believed that it wasn't their intention, his father and grandfather wouldn't do that...right? Jaune then walked up to the girl and held out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it." Said Jaune, flashing a grin, hoping he sounded more confident about that line than he felt.

For some reason there was a small flash of light from his teeth when he did so, but Jaune didn't pay it any attention. The girl took Jaune's hand and he helped her up.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Said Ruby with a small smile.

There was a short silence. Jaune blamed his social awkwardness on the fact he spent so much time training with his grandfather he never really had time to make friends his age...or friends period.

"So...do girls really say those things?" Asked Ruby nervously.

"I-...I'm not sure, the only experience I have is my mom and sisters saying they like my name." Said Jaune, slightly sagging his shoulder and looking towards the floor in defeat.

There was another short silence.

"Anyways, let's get going to the opening ceremony." Said Jaune, looking ul and standing straight.

They then started walking, somehow they ended up talking about weapons.

"This is my baby, Crescent Rose." Said Ruby as she pulled out her weapon and expanded it into it's scythe form, a smile of pride on her face as she did so.

Jaune looked over it. "Woah, a scythe, and is that a high compact sniper rifle built in as well?" Asked Jaune, Ruby's excitement about weapons getting him excited as well.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Yep, I made it myself." Said Ruby, her smile of pride widening.

Jaune looked towards Ruby in awe. "You made it?! You're amazing!" Said Jaune with a large grin on his face.

Ruby blushed under the praise. "M-most people say I went a little overboard in designing it." Said Ruby, slightly shrinking in embarrasment from being praised.

"The only overboard thing I could think of is it being part scythe, but since youmade it I assume you know how to use one very well." Said Jaune, looking back to Crescent Rose.

Ruby nodded.

"You must be pretty skilled, I've heard that scythes are difficult to use in combat." Said Jaune, his grin turning back into a smile.

"Yep! But I had my uncle Qrow as a teacher." Said Ruby, smiling widely.

"My Grandpa taught me almost everything I know, including how to use Crocea Mors." Said Jaune as he unsheathed his grandfather's trusty blade, his smile gaining a slightly sad undertone.

"Oooh! What does it turn into?!" Asked Ruby in excitement.

"Nothing, it's a just a sword." Said Jaune, honestly not surprised at the question.

Ruby seemed to lose quite a bit of her excitement at that, Jaune wasn't surprised, not many people cared much for anything that didn't also turn into a gun.

"Well, not many people have appreciation for the classics." Said Ruby with a small smile, but Jaune could tell she doing it to make him feel better about his sword.

"Yep, wouldn't trade this sword for anything, it's one of the last things I have to remember my grandfather." Said Jaune, his smile becoming a little more sad.

Ruby's eyes widened but she didn't speak up. There was another short silence.

"So...do you know where the auditorium is?" Asked Ruby, looking around the ciurtyard they were in.

"What? I was following you." Said Jaune in both surprise and worry

"I was following you!" Said Ruby, also gaining a surprised and worried tone.

They looked at eachother for a few moments before they took off running.

 ** _(A/N: And that was chapter 2, I would like to apologize if there are any OOC here or if there will be in any future chapters, I will try and be as close to the character's personalities as possible but there will be some changes, for example Jaune actually knowing more about weapons, and there will also be times when I accidentally do something that doesn't quite fit the character's original personality, not on purpose, but I don't quite trust myself to write these characters' personalities 100% correct, anyways, I thank you again for reading))_**


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY The King of Swords Chapter 3

 ** _*A little before the opening ceremony, in Ozpin's office*_**

"Ozpin, can you please explain why you're allowing Jaune Arc to partake in the initiation ceremony when he has no records of ever going to a combat school?" Asked Glynda, trying really hard to keep the twitch out of her eye from Ozpin's antics.

"He was personally trained and recommended by an old friend of mine." Said Ozpin before he took a sip of his coffee that was always in his hand and never seemed to run out.

"Who?" Asked Glynda, her patience running thin enough with it being initiation day, probably the most stressful day of the school year, and not just for the students.

"Look out the window, and tell me, what do you see." Said Ozpin, a small smirk on his face.

Glynda sighed and walked to the window. "I see the courtyard." Said Glynda in an exasperated tone.

"What's in the courtyard?" Asked Ozpin.

Glynda looked before her eyes focused in on the statue of a man and a woman standing in a land formation with a Beowolf below them.

"The statue, but what does that- Julius Arc." Said Glynda, remembering the statue was to remember how Julius and one of his teammates who later became his wife, Diane, went to fight against a horde of Grimm while two human armies clashed, unaware of the approaching danger until Julius and Diane had taken out almost a hundred Grimm.

"Yep, Jaune was trained by his grandfather, Julius. He even told me Jaune made a fourteenth Arc sword technique." Said Ozpin.

Glynda sighed. "But that still doesn't make up for the requirement of having gone to combat school." Said Glynda.

"I'm the Headmaster here, I can bend the rules a bit, after all, I already allowed Ms Rose to come here two years early." Said Ozpin, a small smirk on his face.

Glynda's eyes widened as she realized something.

"You better not be planning on indulging your matchmaking hobby." Said Glynda, a warning tone in her voice.

"It's called shipping, and I plan to let the kids get together on their own...although I may give a few nudges here or there." Said Ozpin, a slight pout on his face as he turned away from Glynda.

Glynda sighed at Ozpin's antics once again. "Anyways, the opening ceremony should be starting soon so we'll have to go now to be on time." Said Glynda before she turned to the elevator.

Ozpin stood up and followed her.

 ** _*Later, just as the ceremony was starting*_**

Ruby and Jaune walked into the auditorium when Ruby noticed Yang.

"Hey Jaune, I just saw my sister, I'm gonna go sit with her, talk to you later, okay?" Said Ruby before she took off.

Jaune sighed. "Great, now where am I gonna find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked no one as a partial joke.

Jaune then went to find a good place to see the headmaster, passing quite a few people in all black, with the occasional person wearing color.

"Is this some kind of new fashion trend? Well, I wouldn't know, one look at me and it's obvious I don't know a thing about fashion." Jaune muttered to himself, hoping he was quiet enough he didn't accidentally insult someone.

By the time Jaune found a good spot he noticed Ozpin walking off the stage.

"Dang it, I took too long." Said Jaune in a somewhat defeated tone.

Glynda then came on stage and said how'd they'd be spending the night in the ballroom and the initiation would be in the morning.

Students began filing out of the auditorium, heading to the ballroom.

Jaune, despite having very little clue of where he was going, was one of the first ones there, but instead of claiming a spot on the floor, he went to the men's bathroom and changed.

He was a bit upset that his grandfather burned his onesie when he tried to bring it on a training trip a few years back, so for now he changed into black gym shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt before he headed out of the bathroom to find a place to roll out his sleeping bag.

It was a bit harder than Jaune thought, since it seemed everyone was more concerned about grabbing a spot on the floor first rather than changing first. After a bit Jaune found a nice looking spot and set his bag down. He pulled out His sleeping bag and rolled it out before lying down.

Jaune took this moment to look around, he noticed a few guys were showing off while some girls were watching them. He slightly chuckled at that, since they were all looking, but the room had been split into two parts, one half male, the other half female.

Jaune looked around a bit more before noticing Ruby, along with three other girls, one a blonde with some nice curves- No! Bad hormones. The other was a girl with black hair wearing a strange robe thing, and man she had some nice legs- Dang it hormones! Stop now! And the third one was the girl dressed in white that was with Ruby during the explosion, she wasn't quite as sexy as the other two but was still quite attractive.

Jaune then turned to his side and decided to try and get some rest.

 ** _((A/N: And chapter 3, complete, now then, next chapter is the part I've heard is the most difficult, the initiation, and I agree there. Anyways, I planned in getting this out yesterday, but I got a bit distracted and by the time I sat down to write this, I realized I was only half done and it was late at night, so I decided to finish it today and upload it when I finished. As always, thanks for reading and I wish you a good day))_**


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY King of Swords Chapter 4

 ** _((A/N: Before I begin, I would like to apologize for the wait, but I found out that I am unable to do weekly updates without burning myself out quickly, so I decided to finally watch volumes 3 and 4 of RWBY and read a few other Jaune centered RWBY fics before coming back to this one, anyways, I'm still unsure about what pairing I want to do, but I can guarantee that there won't be Jaune x Weiss (Weiss is a bitch to Jaune, so I don't like the thought of him going for her), and there won't be Jaune x Nora because I like Renora way more, and the ships I'm seriously considering are Arkos, Lancaster, Black Knight (What I call Jaune x Blake because it sounds cool), and Dragoon (Because that's the best sounding ship name I found for Jaune x Yang), I could choose something completely different from what I listed, but those are the ones I'm currently considering, anyways, let's get into the story))_**

 ** _*4 Years Earlier*_**

Jaune sat by an unlit campfire along with his grandfather.

"Grandpa, what's your semblance?" Asked Jaune.

Julius grinned. "And why do you want to know that?" Asked Julius despite knowing the answer.

"Well, you've been training me for two years and you said that my semblance should appear in the next year or two, so I was wondering what yours was." Said Jaune with a smile.

Julius chuckled and poked the ashes with a stick. "My semblance is known as "The Leader" and it allows me to strengthen my allies and also strengthens myself the more allies I have, it's completely useless when I'm alone, but when I'm in a group it's powerful." Said Julius, a small, nostalgic smile on his face.

"And what's dad's semblance?" Asked Jaune.

"Your father's semblance is known as "The Smith" and it allows him to coat weapons and armor in aura, strengthening them and also causing anything other than him to be torn to shreds by his aura." Said Julius.

"Both your semblances are so cool!" Said Jaune with stars in his eyes.

"And so will yours." Said Julius with a large smile.

"How do you know that?" Asked Jaune with a confused look.

"Because, while aura is the extension of our souls, semblances are our aura manifesting in a way that is unique to the individual." Said Julius.

"But what about the Schnee family? Their semblances are all the same." Said Jaune.

"They're a bit different, but even though their semblances are the same, they manifest in different ways, if you were to look at glyphs made by two different Schnees then you'll see they have a different pattern, like snowflakes, they're still snow, but no two snowflakes are the same." Said Julius.

"Alright." Said Jaune with a small nod.

"Alright, lets to catch some dinner." Said Julius as he picked up Crocea Mors.

Jaune nodded and picked up the sharpened stick he used as a fishing spear.

They then both headed to the nearby river.

 ** _*Present*_**

Jaune yawned as he sat up and looked around. He picked up his scroll and checked the time.

"4:30 AM, gramps would have tossed me in the river almost half an hour ago for not waking up by four." Said Jaune with a chuckle.

Jaune then stood up and did a few light stretches that didn't take much room, he didn't want to accidentally wake up anyone around him.

Once he finished he grabbed a change of clothes from his bag before tiptoeing around the others and heading to the bathroom to get a shower.

"One of the up sides of waking up early, not having to fight or wait for the shower." Said Jaune as he remembered how he managed to get a shower before his sisters used all the hot water by waking up early.

Jaune then went into a shower stall and stripped before hopping under the water. He stretched a few more times under the running water before he started scrubbing himself clean.

When he finished he dried off and got dressed in his usual attire of converse, light blue jeans, and a black Pumpkin Pete's hoodie.

"Let's see, I probably have time to get some food before heading to get my gear from the lockers." Said Jaune before he left the bathroom.

Jaune tossed his sleep wear in his bag before he rolled up his sleeping bag and packed it all up. He then carried his bag. "Or, I could dump my bag in my locker and grab my gear then go to get breakfast...yeah, let's do that." Jaune whispered to himself before he snuck out of the auditorium and to the hall the lockers were in.

He looked around and found his locker before opening it and tossing his bag in. He grabbed his armor and put it on. He then looked at Crocea Mors. "I'll come back for you later, don't need to carry you to breakfast." Said Jaune as he closed his locker.

 ** _((A/N: And that's chapter 4, sorry it was a bit short, and before you ask why I did the little flashback in dream thing, it's because I wanted to procrastinate the initiation a little longer but still needed some stuff for a chapter, also I'm not gonna try and do weekly updates and will update whenever I can so I can avoid being losing interest like I almost did, anyways, thank you for reading and I wish you a good day))_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry about being gone for so long, my computer broke, then when I managed to get it fixed I had school, but now that In having a sick day, I thought now would be a good time to try writing a bit again_**

Chapter 5

As Jaune ran for his life, he wondered if the universe decided to have a laugh at him, or if Murphy's Law didn't like him or something, because there was absolutely no reason he should be running from a Nevermore bigger than a bullhead, and a Deathstalker bigger than a truck.

On the bright side though, he had seven others with him who would hopefully be able to help.

Jaune then noticed some ruins up ahead. "To the ruins! The Deathstalker will have a hard time moving in smaller areas." Said Jaune.

Luckily the others heard him and they started running for the ruins.

When they got there Jaune's heart sank when he noticed the old stone bridge, but they were so close didn't have any other options. Unfortunately, Murphy decided to take some anger out on Jaune once again by having the Neveremore crash through the bridge, splitting them up with Pyrrha, a guy in green, and a girl in black with the Deathstalker. While Jaune, Ruby, a girl with a hammer, the curvy blonde- Damn it hormones, again?!, and a girl in white on the other side with the Nevermore circling around them.

Jaune's eyes took in everything before he came up with a plan. "Hey, hammer girl, what's your name?" Asked Jaune.

"I'm Nora." Said the girl with a large smile despite the dangerous situation.

"Okay, Nora, I need your help to get over to the Deathstalker, I don't have a ranged weapon so I'll only be a hinderance when fighting the Nevermore." Said Jaune.

Nora nodded and raised her hammer. Jaune took a deep breath, he was happy Nora understood what he meant, but still, catapulting above a pit so deep you can't see the bottom is still terrifying. Nora then brought her hammer down and sent Jaune flying across the gap in the bridge, she then flipped her hammer and stood upon it before pulling a trigger and launching herself across, accidentally hitting the girl in black off the bridge.

Jaune started to panic before he saw the girl use her weapon to get back up on the other side. He then looked at the Deathstalker.

"I have a plan, Pyrrha, you and I will keep the pincers busy, green guy-" Started Jaune.

"Ren." Said both Nora and the guy in green, one sounding a little angry and the other sounding monotone.

"-Ren," Jaune corrected, "I need you to shoot where the stinger connects to the tail, and Nora, I need you to keep its attention."

Everyone nodded before setting off on their tasks. Nora ran around it and fired grenades into its face and sides. Pyrrha slashed its right pincer while dodging its strikes. Ren shot where the stinger and tail connected.

As for Jaune, well, Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and charged towards its left pincer and met its strike head on, only moving back a few centimeters. Jaune then held his free hand behind him and a glowing sword appeared, taking the form of a Zweihander before he jumped up and grabbed it with his other hand and stabbed it into where the Deathstalker's pincer met its arm, pinning it to the ground. Jaune then reached back and grabbed another one and stabbed it in at a different angle and did the same with a third, making it so of the Deathstalker even down try and pull its pincer away it would very likely lose it.

Jaune saw a movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see Ren being sent flying by the Deathstalker's tail into a pillar. Jaune then looked at the pincer.

"Pyrrha!" Yelled Jaune as he hopped off the Deathstalker's pincer.

Pyrrha then flipped back and three Akouo causing it to fall and pierce the Deathstalker's back.

"Damn it, not enough, Nora! Nail it!" Yelled Jaune as crouched he raised his shield, angling it upwards

Nora grinned and slammed her hammer into Jaune's shield and pulled the trigger, the explosion sending her into the air before aiming back down and slamming her hammer into the stinger.

"Off the bridge!" Yelled Jaune.

He and Pyrrha ran towards the Deathstalker, jumping past it as Nora pulled the trigger once more, sending the Deathstalker and the remains of their side of the bridge into the abyss and Nora onto safe ground.

Jaune then turned in time to see Ruby decapitate the Nevermore on the cliff.

"Wow." Jaune said in surprise and awe.

 ** _*Later, at in the auditorium*_**

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, you shall make team JNPR, lead by, Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin.

Jaune's eyebrows raised in surprise, but he didn't get much time to think about it since Pyrrha playfully hit his shoulder. They then left the stage as Ruby and her team walled up.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long, and Blake Belladonna, you shall be known as team RWBY, lead by, Ruby Rose." Said Ozpin.

Jaune smiled clapped, along with the rest of his team and the auditorium.

 ** _A/N: And that's the end of that chapter, yeah, I left out some parts of the initiation, but it's done so often I kinda didn't want to do it, but at the same time I didn't want to fully leave it out, also, we saw Jaune's Semblance, now before anyone says anything, I'm gonna explain it and it's weaknesses_** ** _Jaune's Semblance: Aura Weapons: Jaune can make weapons out of his own aura, but it takes up his aura to do so, meaning more aura the bigger the weapon. Also Jaune can only make weapons he's seen, for example, his father and one of his older sisters prefer Zweihander swords, although their weapons' other forms differs with his father preferring a rifle while his sister prefers to turn hers into a blade whip. Finally, Jaune has to wield them himself, since he can only make them, he can't make them float around him or have them attack enemies, this also means Jaune sticks to swords since that's all he knows how to use, for example, of he made an aura version of Gambol Shroud, he would be able to use its sword form, but if he made an aura version of Crescent Rose, it would be useless, or maybe even harmful, to him since he doesn't know how to properly use a scythe and doesn't know much about sniper rifles_.**


End file.
